Torn Dimensions
by RavenRoset
Summary: After a attack from Loki, Natasha finds herself torn between dimensions. She will do anything to escape from this nightmare. Well half nightmare. One is a fantasy of her wildest dreams and the other is her darkest nightmares. Can Natasha escape before she completely blends into the alternate dimensions?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Please Review to leave a comment or suggestion for the story. Also give me ideas for names for Natasha's kids. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One - The White Room

Natasha woke up with a start. She was in an entirely white room. Completely alone. All she remembered was being attacked by Loki and then blacking out.

It was silent, the only sound was her own heavy breathing.

_What is this place? Where am I? Why did I wake up here? What's happening to Clint? Did we win the war? Did Loki win? What happened to the other Avengers? _All of these questions buzzed around in her mind.

A voice spoke. It sounded a lot like Clint's, which calmed Natasha down a little and she slowed her frantic breathing.

"Natasha."

"Who are you? Where am I? What is happening?" Natasha asked all at once.

"Natasha calm down. Do not worry. This is a safe place. In between dimensions, there is a safe haven for people like you."

"What do you mean like me?" Natasha asked.

"I mean you are stranded between dimensions."

"Is there any way to escape?"

"There are two options."

"Tell me." She commanded.

"You can either go and live between the two dimensions, swapping back and forth at random moments. Or you could except fate and die here." Clint explained.

Natasha thought about this for a moment. She could either live or die. It's not like she hasn't been in these types of situations before. But in the end it was always the same outcome.

If there was any chance of escape, Natasha would take it.

"I want to live between the to dimensions." She decided.

"Are you sure that is really what you want. Because once you choose you can't go back."

"I know."

Natasha stood up. She brushed herself off and looked around the room aimlessly.

_What two dimensions am I stuck in? how do I know if one is different from the other? _The questions started to return.

But little did Natasha know that these two dimensions would be very different from each other. One peaceful, and the other a fight for her life.

* * *

**Do you like it? Dramatic. Comments and suggestions will be ****appreciated in reviews. PM me if you have any questions. Thanks!**

**~Raven**

**PS. I have a brain teaser for you. See if you can figure it out.  
Brian lives in the blue house. Susie lives in the green house. Bill lives in the red house. Shannon lives in the pink house. Bob lives in the orange house. Sarah lives in the brown house. Who lives in the white house? **

**PM me the answer or put it in a review. Thanks for playing along! :-)**


	2. Name Submission

**Hello, Raven here**.

**I asked all of you to submit names for some children that were going to be in the story. I didn't get as many submissions as I imagined, but I chose. The winning names are**

**Ava and Leo from RogueRecruit. **

**Thank you for submitting and here is the next chapter. **

**~Raven**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, but that doesn't mean I can't mess with their heads. **

* * *

Chapter Two - Peaceful

As soon as the words escaped her mouth, Natasha woke up in the alternate dimension.

She was in a nice linen bed, white spread sheets and soft lavender pillows. She sat up and looked around. The walls were a pale yellow, lined with photos and certificates. There was a wall safe in the corner and a gun cabinet in the other corner.

But the most striking thing about the room was the other person in the bed.

Clint.

Natasha yawned. She rubbed her eyes and removed the covers, to find that she was in her underwear and a tank-top. She quickly looked in the closet for a cover up. Natasha pulled on a black catsuit and zipped up the front just in time for Clint to wake up.

"Why you in such a rush? Last I checked we didn't have any missions today." He complained.

"You know how I feel about exposure." Natasha snapped.

"So you'll let the bad guys see your bra but you got to put a catsuit on every time I'm in the room?"

That made Natasha bite her tongue.

"Well what would you prefer I wear?" She asked.

"Something that doesn't have the Shield logo on it, especially not in front of the kids." Clint concluded.

KIDS!? She had KIDS?!

_What kind of alternate dimension is this? _Natasha screamed in her mind. She specifically vowed when she joined Shield to never have kids. But here she is with Clint stating that they had kids together and that Natasha was not aloud to wear her uniform in the house.

She stuck her tongue out playfully and smiled, playing along. She unzipped her suit and put on a comfy black v-neck and a pair of tight skinny jeans.

"I don't see how this is any different but okay." Clint noted.

Just then two ,probably 6 year-olds, slammed the door open and jumped onto the bed.

They both yelled in unity, "Happy Anniversary mommy and daddy."

Okay so not only did she have kids but also she was married to Barton. Weird, but awesome in some ways. It has its benefits. Oh who was she fooling. We all no that she was pretty excited at the news when she wakes up in a alternate dimension and find she's married to Clint and has two kids.

Clint climbed out of bed and picked up the taller one.

"Thank you Ava and Leo."

This was almost to much. She smiled brightly but on the inside she was frowning in concentration. She must have let some of that emotion show because Ava said, "Mommy, whats wrong?"

Natasha knelt down. "Oh nothing. Just thinking to myself."

She picked up Ava and went over to Clint.

"So what have you planned for our anniversary?"

"Well, we don't have any missions. And I know that you wouldn't want to spend it with the team again-"

"How is the team?" Natasha asked cutting Clint off.

"Are you sick Natasha?" Clint asked worried. He held the back of his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. Natasha swatted it aside.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all." She said.

Clint backed off and looked down. He set down Leo and brushed his nightshirt off, then exited the room. Natasha followed still holding Ava.

"Daddy are you going to pancakes for breakfast?" Ava asked.

"It depends on what mommy wants." He said looking over to Natasha.

"No body makes better pancakes then you." Natasha answered, setting down Ava and giving Clint a soft kiss on the cheek.

Soon the house was filled with the smell of chocolate chip pancakes and fresh strawberry jam. Natasha had eaten four by the time the batter ran out. She was still slightly hungry but she knew that Clint would probably take her out to lunch later. Ava and Leo had eaten the majority of the pancakes and Clint only managed to smuggle one off Leo's plate.

"Dad can you make more?" Leo asked.

"Yeah daddy." AVa whined.

"No more. I used up all the batter and we are running low on flour and eggs." Clint answered.

"Well I thought they were great. Thank your father for breakfast." Natasha ordered.

"Thank you daddy." The children chorused.

Natasha had a satisfied smile on her face. She was starting to like this alternate dimension. At least her life was perfect here. She sighed in relief and leaned back in her chair. She leaned a little too far. The chair fell backwards and crashed on the white tile floor. Natasha fell with it and slid on the tile floor.

She told herself not to black out. If she blacked out she may wake up in the other dimension the disembodied Clint voice was talking about. She couldn't help it. And the random moment that she tried to speak, she blacked out.

* * *

**Thank you for the names INSERT WINNER HERE! These names will be used throughout the story when ever Natasha is in this dimension. Hope you guys liked it. The first taste of what Natasha's life would be like if it was perfect. So what will the other dimension be like? Please Review!  
**

**~Raven**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Thanks again for the names. Unfortunately Ava and Leo are not in this chapter. So are you ready to see what the other dimension is like. Please Review! **

* * *

Natasha woke up on a red floor. All she remembered from the last dimension was blacking out. That seemed like all she remembered lately.

She weakly sat up. She was wearing her regular SHIELD suit, but it was torn in various places and it was faded. The SHIELD logos were ripped off and all that remained was the white spot on her shoulders.

She looked around. She immediately regretted it. Natasha mentally panicked. She was locked in the red room, but it looked slightly different because of the giant glass window in front of her. She wasn't alone.

Across from her was a not so super soldier cooped up in a corner of a blue cell like Natasha's. Next to him was Bruce, green eyes flaring, but not hulking out, skin staying a constant pale green.

Next to Bruce was Thor, restrained with lead straps and held up against a titanium wall. His hammer was no where to be seen. To his left was Tony, looking extremely bored and also weak. When his eyes met with Natasha he grinned slightly and then drooped his head in silence.

And lastly, Clint. He was in a purple cell like Captains and her's and he looked like he had just suffered from a heart attack. His pale body was laying on the metal floor, as if was sleeping, but Natasha could see that he was not. Clint was unconscious. Natasha fell back and laid on the floor.

Who could have done such a thing? Well the answer soon came to her. A certain god had just walked in the room, green robes streaming, and black hair slicked back.

Loki.


	5. Chapter 3 part 2

Natasha couldn't believe it. But she was clever and soon figured it out.

This was the timeline of if Loki had won the war. If Loki was victorious.

So her life went from perfect to a living hell. Great.

She looked up at Loki and snarled. He noticed her and replied with a smug face, "Well I see someone has regained consciousness."

Natasha remained steady and asked, "what did you do to Clint?"

"Don't you remember?" Loki asked sarcastically. "We brought him out to torture him in front of you and when you couldn't take it anymore and fought back, you passed out from exhaustion." He laughed.

"Son of a.."

"What?" Loki asked cutting her off.

"Nothing." Natasha growled.

"And its your turn today." He smiled.

"What are you going to do? Have your little alien brats tickle me?" Natasha stalled.

"No. But lets see how you react to 40 volts of electricity."

The floor started to buzz. Natasha felt a chill in her bones and then a painful tingle in her feet. Her whole body began to go numb, except for the painful sting of her nerves.

She tried to hold it in, but a scream escaped her as the electricity reached its full power. Captain and Bruce barely looked up and winced knowing that it would be their turn soon.

Natasha couldn't take it anymore. It was too much voltage.

She fell to the floor, seeing nothing but black. Well at least she was returning to her paradise dimension.

* * *

**Please no flames. In this alternate dimension it is what it would be like if the Avengers lost the war. Sorry for all you hard core Avenger lovers. Please don't get mad. I'm fine if you skip this chapter, but please don't abandon this story. Please Review and leave any suggestions on how I can make this dimension not torture for you to read. **

**~Raven **


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Okay, so that happened. Please note that I was just writing what the story line demanded, what was supposed to happen in the alternate dimension. Please Review! **

* * *

Chapter Four - First Aid

Natasha woke up, still with the aching pain from the voltage, but she was welcomed by a velvety feeling. She opened her eyes wider and found she was lying on the couch. Clint was leaning over her, Ava and Leo were no where to be seen, and she could see the the bright light of a lamp shining down on her face.

"What happened?" Natasha asked, slowly rising to a sitting position. There was a distant throbbing in her head and she saw a trickle of blood on her black catsuit.

"You fell out of your chair. You slid a couple feet and then blacked out. I cleaned the blood on the floor, but the you freaked the hell out of the kids."

"Are they okay?"

"Yeah, Ava screamed a little, but other then that their fine. It's not like this is the first time they've seen blood."

That made Natasha a little uncomfortable. She never thought about ever having kids, but she would probably want them to have a clean childhood.

"It's kind of funny when you think about it." Clint added.

"What?"

"Remember when you smashed my head in that metal pole, now look who's the one injured."

"You seriously want to bring that up now?!"

Clint just gave a cocky smile and then went back to looking concerned.

"Do you want me to call the team? Do you want me to take you to the hospital? I mean, you acted weird this morning, and now you have a slight concision."

"I'm fine. This is nothing compared to other missions."

"Tell me about it." Clint noted.

"Can you get the kids in here?" Natasha asked.

"Ava! Leo!" Clint called.

The two children peaked around the corner as if they were hiding there this whole time. Leo was the first to come out and Ava followed, carrying a stuffed animal black cat.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Ava asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I just didn't sleep well last night thats all. It was an accident." Natasha lied. She still felt pretty spooked after the experience in the other dimension, and she didn't want to go back anytime soon. _Lets just avoid all high chairs today, _she thought.

Clint, Ava, and Leo all backed away as Natasha stood and looked around. "I'm still a little hungry." She confessed.

"Daddy, can we go out for lunch?" Leo asked impatiently.

"I know just the place." Clint said.

* * *

They arrived at a small diner five minutes later. Natasha smiled as they walked through the glass doors and a little bell rang. A old Chinese man greeted them and gestured to an empty booth.

"So what do you guys want to eat?" Natasha asked the kids.

"Hmmm," Leo said, thinking aloud.

"I'm going to get what I always get. Grilled Cheese." Ava cheered.

"I'm going to get the Chicken Fingers." Leo claimed.

A female waitress with straight blond hair and a poodle skirt, walked over and pulled out a notepad. "What can I start you off with today?" She asked, showing her chewed gum.

"I'll have the burger. She," Clint pointed at Ava, "Will have the kids grilled cheese. This young man will have the kids chicken fingers."

"And you mam?"

"I'll have a burger as well, and a side of onion rings." Natasha decided.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Four waters." Clint ordered.

The waitress walked away. The restaurant was filed with different conversations, that just sounded like a jumble of whispers to Natasha.

The waitress came back shortly, balancing everything perfectly, and the family ate the meal in silence.

* * *

Natasha stared at the blank ceiling. She hadn't blacked out, she hadn't had any other injuries, so it was a good day so far. She was just worried what might happen when she fell asleep.

She slowly closed her eyes, and drifted to sleep, wondering what might happen when she woke up. If she woke up.

* * *

**So, I bet this chapter was kind of boring. But Spoiler Alert: The Chitari are making a guest ****appearance in the next chapter. Please Review to find out what happens next!**

**~Raven**

**PS. I am going to Florida Comic Con! I can't wait!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, but that doesn't mean I can't mess with their lives. Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter Five - Ultimate Fighter

Natasha pried her eyes open in hopes of finding the comfy bed spread under her, but the only comfort came from her jacket and hair. She was still stuck in that red cell.

_What on Earth does Loki want? If he won, what more does he want from us? _she thought. Surprisingly, she found she wasn't the only one in the cell.

A dry, pasty, gray skinned creature was lying in the corner. It looked as if it was sleeping, but it was very much awake. She cocked her head and took a better look.

_Oh my god! _She mentally screamed. The creature arose, and it towered over her. It was the biggest Chitari she had ever seen. It growled and hissed at her as she scrambled across the floor to the opposite corner. It picked up a weapon, and held it up, aiming for her.

Natasha checked her wirst's for her mini guns, but the were no where to be found. She searched her pockets but there was nothing either. Not even her boots could supply anything.

The Chitari weapon started up and the tip glowed purple. Natasha looked over her shoulder and saw the other Avengers spectating, glancing at her with sorrow in their eyes. Clint looked the worst of all. He had scratches all over his face and his arms. There was a giant gash in his legs that was bleeding onto the floor. Both his eyes were black and his nose looked out of place. She was pretty sure legs weren't supposed to bend that way, and bloody rips covered his jeans.

Natasha really wondered what happened to him. She also wondered if the same would happen to her with the Chitari.

Before she could focus back on the Chitari, sharp pain struck her shoulder. A purple light filled the room and then subsided. Natasha fell to the ground clutching her smoldering shoulder.

She winced, but she would cry. _Do I dare look at it? _She questioned her limits. Natasha finally picked up the courage and tilted her head to examine the wound.

**FOR ALL THOSE WHO ARE ****HOMOPHOBIC OR DON'T LIKE TO READ ABOUT PEOPLES INSIDES BECOMING OUTSIDES, PLEASE SKIP THE FOLLOWING PARAGRAPH. THANK YOU. **

A gaping wound was open in her flesh. If she thought that concision or voltage hurt, it was nothing compared to this. The tender flash was flaky, and the blood saturated her suit. In the middle of the would, the surface of her blinding white shoulder bone was visible (just barely, not really. Remember, this is fiction).

The Chitari left the cripple Natasha lying in a heap on the floor. She barely looked up and saw that Cap was mouthing something. It looked like, "I'm sorry. I wish I could help."

Natasha began to feel light-headed. Her arms were getting pale. Natasha laid her head down and simply closed her eyes.

* * *

**You know what guys. I'm sorry. For this chapter. Its quite disturbing and really barbaric. I don't think I can write chapters like this anymore. So, only two more chapters left. I just can't write stories like this. Hunger Games, okay. But I cannot just do this for the Avengers. Sorry for everything. **

**~Raven :'-(**


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: So you guys saw my apology. Sorry for this story. But here is the last chapter if you don't count epilogues. **

* * *

Chapter Six - Breaking Down

Natasha didn't know where she was anymore. Her eyes were still closed, but she didn't feel the warm bed or cold floor. She felt hard tile, but the room was moist and warm. All the pain was gone, and her suit wasn't wet from blood.

She stood. Her eyes were still closed, so she couldn't see anything. She could only hear.

"Welcome back." It sounded like Clint so she could be anywhere right now.

"Where am I?" She demanded.

"Funny. You asked that question a couple days ago in the same place."

She pieced it together. "I don't want this anymore!" She screamed. "Get me out! I would have been better off dead!"

"Easy, easy. It's okay." He said calming her down. "You have proven that you can stand physical, emotional, and mental stress and pain. You are free to return to your home."

"Just get me out of here!" She screamed again.

"Okay. See you in another time." Clint concluded.

* * *

Natasha opened her eyes. She expected to see white walls all around her, but she was welcomed by the Avengers instead. Clint was standing over her and the others were in the background.

"She's back!" Tony yelled.

"What do you mean, back?" Natasha asked sitting up. Her shoulder was a little sore and she had a slight headache.

"Loki ambushed us. But we took care of him. When the battle was over, you were gone. We couldn't find you anywhere." Clint answered.

"It's good to be back. You have no idea what I've been through." Natasha smiled.

At that moment Nick Fury walked into the room. "Avengers, Doctor Doom has been spotted in South America. We need you to go there right away."

Everyone turned to face him, each with a look on their face like, "seriously?"

"We'll deal with it later." Tony grumbled and shut the door.

And the Avengers chatted away about Natasha's crazy experience until it came the time that they realized just how dangerousDoctor Doom was and that the mission was urgent.

**THE END**


	9. Epilogue

Conversations with Natasha

"So what happened?" Steve asked.

"Well, I was transported between dimensions. And I had a choice, to either die on the spot, or try to live between dimensions, switching at random moments." Natasha started to explain.

"What did it look like?" Bruce asked.

"Well the first place was a completely white room, no doors or windows. Clint was sort of there. It was like your disembodied voice. He was the one I talked to."

Clint looked around the room awkwardly. "So what were the two dimensions like?" He asked.

"Well one was paradise. Sort of like what happens in the future." She left out the part where she and Clint were married and had two kids.

"And the other?" Thor nodded.

"The other was my worst nightmare."

"Explain." Tony continued.

"Well. Basically, we lost the war. Loki was there. And each of us were in different holding cells. All of you were there."

The Avengers leaned in close.

"Cap, it looked like the dejected your serum, Tony had no arc reactor in his heart, Bruce was half hulked out half normal, Thor was unconscious the whole time, and Clint-" She stopped herself. "You looked the worst. Cuts everywhere. Broken legs and nose. Deep gashes in you thigh." Clint winced.

"So how'd you escape?" Steve wondered.

"Well, I was in the nightmare and I just got shot in the shoulder. I passed out and ended back in that white room, where Clint sent me back."

"That's a relief. You could have died." Clint said.

"Hey, what did eyepatch say about Doctor Doom?" Tony thought aloud.

"Isn't he on Shield's most wanted list?" Bruce pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Tony sid nodding.

Then they all ran out of the room, Natasha smiling. _It's good to be back! _She thought.


End file.
